From: Craig To: Kenny
by cybergothhh
Summary: Kenny comes home to a nice message left on his phone.


A/N: it's been a while but i really wanted to write some crenny so here it is. no butt stuff but i think it's pretty nice and you can get an idea of what happened next, haha. enjoy!

* * *

When you get home from work you slump against the door in an exhausted manner, a sigh leaving your parted lips as you allow your jacket to fall on the floor beside you in a heap. You're tired as hell after the long day at work – having to put in extra hours to support the new addition to your household had really put some extra weight on your shoulders.

Your lidded hazel eyes glance over to the couch where Karen sat, happily watching some stupid reality tv show with a giddy grin on her face. She glances over when she notices you, her smile widening as her lips part to speak, "Hey Ken!"

"Hey Karen," You draw, collecting yourself enough to return a smile, albeit small, as you push yourself off the wall. Regardless of work, you were happy to have your little sister staying with you. Anything to have her out of that helpless situation that you called your parent's house. Kevin had gotten the hell out of there and as soon as high school ended, so had you. It only made sense to take Karen with you, even if it had taken a year and a half before you were in the financial situation to do so. But that's beside the point.

Karen's still talking about something that doesn't concern you, but you nod and make noncommittal sounds anyway. Crossing through the kitchen/living room area, kicking your shoes off as you do so.

"Kenny," Karen begins in a scolding tone which gets your attention, "You haven't been listening to me, have you?"

Rolling your eyes passionately and giving her a grin you change your course of direction and plop down on the couch next to her, "Alright, I'm listening."

"As I was saying," She says in a faux haughty tone, tipping her nose upwards, "Craig left a voicemail for you. I didn't listen to it or anything, but it's there. So go listen to it! It might be something important!" By the end of her miniature rant she's looking at you with bright eyes and you don't think you could deny that look if you tried.

You nod, hefting yourself up with an amused grin. What could Craig possibly have to say to you? Yes, you guys were boyfriends – seven months and going, which was something you were _very _proud of – but Craig usually made it a habit to simply call your cell, which you're bound to answer no matter what you're doing. So the fact that Craig had called via house phone was rather peculiar to you.

Shrugging to yourself, you tries to remember exactly how to get the voice mail playing and once you does you grins with triumph, pressing a few buttons and allowing the voice mail to begin.

"_Kenny,_" The single world sends a shiver down your spine, it was breathed out in a breathy manner, a lusty tone that was used for you and _only_ for you. It was the voice Craig used when you two were in bed or when he _wanted _to be in bed in the least.

You immediately look over to Karen who's peeking over the top of the couch, curiosity glowing in her eyes, "Karen, go to your room."

She looks affronted, "B-but." She seems to think better of arguing and instead grumbles to herself all the way to her room.

You thank the heavens that the pause between Craig's first sultry sighed word and his next was long enough for Karen to exit the room and slam her door shut, music beginning to play loudly

"_Why the fuck haven't you come to see me?"_

You can't help but chuckle in amusement, leaning against the wall beside the phone with a hazy grin.

_"It's been a whole fucking week and we haven't even-_ "A breathy, stifled moan makes its way through the room and it has you wondering just what the hell your boyfriend is doing. _"Too long, Ken. Way too long." _There's a pause, where you can hear light shuffling in the background before Craig's voice comes back on the line, _"You had better be on your way to see me right the fuck now – _ahh, f-fuck –_fuckin' need you so bad._"

Your eyes widen in surprise at his words and you're already putting your shoes back on, fumbling to get your jacket when another wanton as _fuck _moan fills the room, causing you to get harder then you already were. You're honestly straining yourself not to reach down and-

_"You _better _hurry up,"_ His voice had dropped to a hiss, not intimidating as it should've been with the constant gasps that riddled the threat, _"Or I'll finish without you."_

He'd _better_ not.

You glance around the room, looking for where you'd put your keys, grinning when you found them and snatching them up. You'll text Karen the reason why you'd left in such a hurry. But for now, you had a boyfriend to fuck.


End file.
